


Forbidden Romance

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Healthy Reg and Terrence relationship, M/M, Terrence is a cyborg, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Reginald has been seeing a certain someone he once overthrew.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Terrence Suave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Forbidden Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I have Reginald/Suave brainrot.

The Toppat Space station launch was a success and Henry showed himself to be a reliable leader. Which was good for Reginald, not that it was a bad thing, but it meant that he could visit his forbidden romance more often.

It all started a couple of years after Reginald overthrew the previous leader of the Toppat Clan, Terrence Suave. Reginald snuck out because he heard rumors that Terrence survived his fall and Reginald was going to go "finish the job" without worrying anyone, especially his Right Hand Man. Reginald found the boat that the supposed dead man was and snuck inside. Inside he saw him, Terrence Suave, wrapped in a pink blanket, asleep in a chair. From what Reginald saw, Terrence's right side of his face had been replaced with gold colored cybernetics. Terrence's cybernetic pink eye flickered open and he awoken, but he didn't say anything. 

Reginald asked Terrence how he lived the denouncement fall and Terrence bluntly said he didn't, but a nice gal that would be known as Dr Vin, fished him up and saved him. Terrence then got up and showed that his entire right side of his body was replaced with gold colored cybernetics, but chuckled that they weren't gold originally, but he felt the dull metal grey was, dull, grey and metal. Terrence then did something that surprised Reginald, he apologized for being a shit leader. He explained how he was young and wanted to be bold and daring as leader, someone who was loud and proud, but realized way too late he fucked up.

Terrence continued on how he doesn't expect forgiveness for Terrence the Terrible, but he did ask Reginald to give him a chance as just regular Terrence Suave, well as regular as a cyborg with terrible fashion choices can be. Reginald was hesitant but accepted giving Terrence a second chance and he would be back.

Reginald and Terrence grew closer the more visits they had with Reginald updating Terrence on how the Toppats were doing and Terrence updating Reginald on any rumors he had heard. Eventually one of those visits ended with Reginald and Terrence kissing, realizing that they were starting to like each other more then just friends.

Reginald knew that if word got out then things were over, so he was extra careful on visiting Terrence, not wanting to endanger his boyfriend. Terrence was there when Reginald needed to talk or was depressed and Reginald was there when Terrence felt like the worst person in the world. They loved each other very much.

About a month after the Toppat Station launched, Reginald snuck out to see his beloved. They both snuggled under a hideous pink blanket and were just talking, giving each other small kisses on each other's hands ever so often. Eventually Reginald looked at Terrence and suggested an idea. He was tired of having to hide the love of his life and wanted Terrence to come with him back to the space station. Terrence was very unsure especially since he had hurt slot of Toppats as Terrence the Terrible, but Reginald pulled Terrence closer and said that he wanted to take their relationship to the next step and just like he forgave Terrence years ago, he was sure the others would eventually forgive him as well.

Terrence packed up what things he had and thanked Dr Vin for providing a roof over his head. He then met up with Reginald on the dock. Reginald grabbed Terrence's hand as they were being teleported back to the Toppat base. They didn't know what reactions would await them back at Toppat station, but they knew that they would face it and the future together.


End file.
